wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
September 14, 2015 Monday Night RAW
The September 14, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 14, 2015 at the FedExForum in Memphis, Tennessee. This was a special episode called Raw 2015-16 Season Premiere''.'' Episode summery Paige vs Sasha Banks It turns out there is one downside to Charlotte’s Divas Title opportunity later in the night. The former NXT Women’s Champion wasn’t on hand to support Paige in her tilt against Sasha Banks, which meant Team B.A.D. had PCB outnumbered three-to-two. To her credit, Banks didn’t lean on the support of her squad for the majority of the match, in which she made it a point to target Paige’s arm over and over again. In fact, it was only after Paige suplexed Sasha out of the ring that Tamina made her move, pulling The Boss to safety when Paige attempted a somersault dive. The Diva of Tomorrow ate dirt on the outside and Sasha did the rest, locking in the Bank Statement for a tap-out while Naomi and Tamina stomped Becky Lynch into the mat. Nikki Bella vs Charlotte Charlotte gets the win, but Nikki Bella keeps the record. That was the gist of the Divas Championship Match between Ric Flair’s progeny and the now longest-recorded titleholder of the women’s prize, which had more twists and turns than a “Mr. Robot” episode and about as many people getting involved. Thanks to a brutal, simple strategy — attack the arm — Nikki had the upper hand until a Charlotte comeback forced her to activate Twin Magic … but Charlotte flipped the script and won anyway, pinning Brie Bella. Once the official realized the ruse, Stephanie McMahon came to the ring under the pretense of upholding the Divas division’s integrity to change the decision to a disqualification, sending Nikki to SmackDown's "Bellabration" as champ. But Stephanie also upheld the title match for Night of Champions, with one new caveat: Should Nikki lose, under any circumstance, she will lose the title as well. Cesaro vs Rusev Heyyy, Cesaro’s back! After a couple less-than-stellar weeks for The Swiss Superman, the grand marshal of the Cesaro Section got his legs back under him by serving a rare defeat to Rusev thanks to an innocuous if fortuitous appearance by Dolph Ziggler at ringside. Right as The Bulgarian Brute was in a deadlock with Cesaro, The Showoff sauntered down to the ring with a gift box for Summer Rae, enabling Cesaro to spring with a ridiculously intricate rollup for the win. Ziggler followed up the win with another surprise, in the form of a superkick to Rusev's face. The big kick left the big man seeing stars, but Summer wasn’t so concerned that she couldn’t sneak the gift, which turned out to be jewelry, away for herself while tending to her man’s health. Results * Singles Match: 'Sasha Banks (w/ Naomi & Tamina) defeated Paige (w/ Becky Lynch) by submission * '''Singles Match for the WWE Divas Championship: 'Charlotte (w/ Paige & Becky Lynch) defeated Nikki Bella © (w/ Brie Bella & Alicia Fox) by DQ * '''Singles Match: Cesaro defeated Rusev (w/ Summer Rae) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Nikki Bella Category:Brie Bella Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes